Mrs Granger's Song
by SilenceIsCompliance
Summary: Fic based off Mama's song by Carrie Underwood. Hermione's mum and how she thinks she's losing Hermione but gets her back. Cute, Ron/Hermione pairing. Rated K plus for one slight mention of Ron sneaking up to her room.


AN- I was bored and decided to write some fanfiction, but I couldn't decide what to write about. Then I had an epiphany (hyperbole) I would take my three favorite fanfic couples, and three songs I like from the first artist that showed up when I shuffled my ipod. I ended up with Ron/Hermione, Teddy/Victoire, and Rose/Scorpius. I got the artist Carrie Underwood and chose the songs So Small, Look at Me, and Mama's Song. I decided to put Mama's Song with Ron and Hermione, Look at Me with Teddy and Victoire, and So Small with Rose and Scorpius. This time I will be doing Ron and Hermione with So Small, there will be a hint of Rose/Scor and the other ones will come in the future (they won't be posted on this story but a new one.) I don't really think most of you even read this ridiculously long author's note but if you did then sorry it was so long and PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks and enjoy the story. I will post the lyrics before I start the story in case you don't know the song.

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I would be rich and famous, as I am not I must not be JK.  
>If I owned the song, "Mama's Song" I would be rich and famous, as I am not I must not be Carrie Underwood.<p>

**Mama's Song Lyrics**

Mama you taught me to do the right things  
>So now you have to let your baby fly<br>You've given me everything that I will need  
>To make it through this crazy thing called life<br>And I know you watch me grow up and always want what's best for me  
>And I think I found the answer to your prayers<p>

And he is good, so good  
>He treats your little girl like a real man should<br>He is good, so good, he makes promises he keeps  
>No he's never gonna leave<br>So don't you worry about me  
>Don't you worry about me<p>

Mama there's no way you'll ever lose me  
>And giving me away is not goodbye<br>As you watch me walk down to my future, I hope tears of joy are in your eyes

Cuz he is good, so good  
>He treats your little girl like a real man should<br>He is good, so good, he makes promises he keeps  
>No he's never gonna leave<br>So don't you worry about me  
>Don't you worry about me<p>

And when I watch my little baby grow I'll only want whats best for her  
>And I hope she'll find the answer to my prayers<br>And that she'll say

He is good, so good  
>He treats your little girl like a real man should<br>He is good, so good, he makes promises he keeps  
>No he's never gonna leave<br>So don't you worry about me  
>Don't you worry about me<p>

Mama don't you worry about me

Don't you worry about me

* * *

><p>"Mum, as I grew you taught me how to live. You taught me to do laundry, clean the dishes, and cook (kind of…). But more importantly, you taught me to stay strong and stand up for myself, the people I love, what I believe in. That's why I have to go. I will be obliviating your memory as well as dads. You new names will be Monica and Wendell Wilkins and you will move to Australia. I can't risk the death eaters coming for you guys. I will be okay; you've taught me everything I need to know." Hermione told her mother, sobbing.<p>

"But sweetie, you can't go! I will help you! You're my little girl!" Mrs. Granger replied, now sobbing herself.

"I'm not a little girl anymore; I know you only want what's best for me, but I need to go! The whole world literally lies in my hands. Harry truly needs me and Ron!" Hermione shouted through her tears. Then she added more softly, "Ron will help me through it. Even though we're not together he cares about me. He will protect me even if it kills him! He has promised to keep me safe and he always keeps his promises! I will be okay, but you must let me go."

Hermione's mum nodded knowing her daughter's feelings toward Ronald long ago, and hugged her daughter one last time, "I love you Hermione."

"I love you too, mum." Her mother slowly stepped back as Hermione drew her want and whispered, "_Obliviate_!"

* * *

><p>Mrs. Granger woke up, kind of like from a deep sleep and saw her daughter in front of her, crying with tears of joy and relief. Right next to Hermione she saw Ron Weasley, with his arm around her daughter's waist, slightly supporting and hugging her as she cried. Hermione ran forward to hug her mum, but her hand never left Ron's. She knew that she was getting her daughter back, but that she kind of already belonged to someone else now. This was truly confirmed by the promise ring planted on her daughter's finger. She cried, and her husband glared at Ron as he hugged his daughter, but they were reunited, and that was all that mattered, even when she heard Ron sneak up to her daughter's room that night.<p>

The next day Hermione talked to her mum alone when her dad talked to Ron… he had apparently heard Ron come to her room last night… Her mum started the conversation, "So what happened in this war?"

Hermione took a deep breath and replied, "Well, there was this bad guy, V-Voldemort," Hermione clearly still had trouble saying the name, "and he hated all muggles as well as anyone who wasn't a pureblood." Seeing her mum's confused expression she added, "Muggles are what magical people call not magical people. Pure bloods are people with both magical parents. Half bloods were not persecuted, but they were considered lesser, and muggle-borns like me were as bad as muggles. Like I said, Voldemort hated them, and he as well as his followers hunted them down doing terrible things. There were these horcruxes which Voldemort made, which protected him by hiding his soul in these objects. We (Harry, Ron, and I) had to find the horcruxes and destroy them. Once we did that, there was a final battle where Harry finally killed Voldemort, but it came with a price: many great people died, including many friends of ours, and Ron's brother, Fred." Hermione was crying by the end, and her mother was crying harder. "You're so strong and brave, I can't imagine having to go through all that, especially at your age!"

"It's okay mum, I had Ron and Harry to help me, we stuck together."

"Speaking of Ron, you guys seem pretty close… and I know two things. One, that ring on your finger is a promise ring, and two, he snuck up to your room last night." Hermione blushed a shade of red the Weasleys would be proud of, then she whispered, "I love him mum. He's so good to me. He has helped me so much through all of this. Even though we're still young, I know I will want to be with him forever. I know he will always stand by me and hold me and love me and care for me… do you know what I'm saying?"

"I do honey, you can tell by looking at you guys that he does love you as you love him. But please wait awhile before you get married; I just got you back, I don't want to lose you just yet."

"We will mum, but know that you will never lose me. When we get married, you will still have me, you will just have a son as well, but I will still be your daughter, and I will always love you. I hope that you are happy when I get married, just like I will be. He treats me well, and is respectful and kind, but most of all loving. He will never leave me, and he is such an amazing person!" Mrs. Granger believed her daughter, and when the day came years later, she cried happy tears.

* * *

><p>Not too long after that day, Rose Weasley was born. She had Ron's hair but bushier like Hermione's and eyes like her dad. As she stared into her daughter's eyes, seeing Ron's, she couldn't help but hope that one day her daughter would come to her, telling her all the wonderful things she told her mother that day. Sixteen years later, that day came, and regardless of the boy's last name, she couldn't have been happier.<p>

* * *

><p>AN- Thanks for reading, please review, favorite, etc. Note: I didn't edit this so I apologize for mistakes. Check back soon for the other two couples.<p> 


End file.
